


A Little Intamacy

by ramblelifeaway



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Trans Character, just straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblelifeaway/pseuds/ramblelifeaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone likes a good blowjob, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Intamacy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've literally never written straight up smut outside of an RP before so. This is my first time lol. Also this was mostly guess work so let's hope it turned out good. 
> 
> Also Seb's 18 and Jim's 20 so you don't get confused/worried.

"You're so small," Sebastian mused, their hands sliding down Jim's bare sides. "So skinny. I could wrap my hands around your waist, you know." They were going to say more, but heavy fabric hitting them square in the face cut off whatever train of thought there was.

"Did you just throw your binder at me?"

"Shut up and suck my dick already," Jim complained, glaring up at his partner from where he was spread out on the bed, bottom lip sticking out in an annoyed pout.

"Maybe if you ask nicely, I will."

"How about no."

"Come on kiddo, it's not that hard."

"I'm two years older than you."

"Come onnn. Just say, 'Please Sebby, suck my cock.'"

"You're being a pain in the ass, Sebastian."

"Well, that's not accurate. My dick's not even out yet."

"You say that like I'm not the one normally fucking you into the mattress," the smaller of the two countered, hand reaching up to grip Sebastian's hair and pull them down for a kiss. "And if your mouth isn't on me within the next thirty seconds, I won't be fucking you anytime soon."

That got the teen going. Jim's boxers were tossed to the floor a moment later and Sebastian was settled between his legs properly. Even with the threat, they couldn't help but tease, lips brushing against the man's inner thighs.

The frustrated sound was worth it.

Their mouth moved closer but then bypassed Jim's sex completely, pressing a kiss just above dark hair.

The following sound was more anger than anything. A hand was back in Sebastian's hair, trying to shove their face back down. "Come on, come on," Jim urged. It was more like whining truthfully, but he'd never admit that.

Finally, finally Sebastian's mouth was on him. Well, not properly on him. Seb never goes straight for his dick.

They continue to tease, but in a much more appreciated way now. Tongue dragging along Jim's seam, pressing just enough to give the ghost sensation of touch on his sensitive spots.

There was a soft sound, a mix of frustration and sighed pleasure from the older man, and they repeated the action. The second time was met with a tug to their hair, silent demand to hurry up.

Done with teasing, Sebastian pressed their tongue deeper, dragging up to run flat against Jim's dick, earning a hitched breath in response. They continued, making sure their tongue ran down against spots they knew were sensitive after several times of practice, not wanting all focus to be on the man's dick.

Their tongue came a little too close to Jim's entrance at one point, however, and a wrong kind of gasp came in reply, the man jerking away slightly.

Sebastian paused then, rubbing the other's thighs soothingly until he calmed down.

Vaginal penetration of any kind was not Jim's cup of tea.

Sebastian had learned that the hard way when they'd tried to finger fuck the man when they first started fooling around and got a black eye in response.

It wasn't on purpose, just an instinctive response.

When the man calmed, they got back to it, focusing more on Jim's dick now, alternating between running their tongue flat against it and pressing in little circles.

Jim never moaned, but hitches in his breathing and faint gasps were Sebastian's reassurance that they were pleasing the man.

When the gasps happened closer together and slightly louder, they knew the man was close.

And Jim was, gasping sharply and tugging at Sebastian hair, thighs tightening around their head as he came.

They continued licking the man's dick until a second orgasm came. Seb tried to pull a third one from him but was pushed away, Jim not liking being left overly sensitive.

Shifting up slightly, Sebastian laid with their cheek pressed against Jim's abdomen so they could feel the way his heavy breathing shook the older's body without touching his chest.

"Your mouth is wet," he complained when he'd calmed down, trying to push Seb up and off of him. "Don't make me more of a mess."

"Why not? A bigger mess means more time I get to spend with you in the shower."

This time it was a pillow that hit them in the face when Jim told them to shut up.


End file.
